Pong Krell
Summary Pong Krell was a Besalisk Jedi Master during the waning years of the Galactic Republic. At the outbreak of the Clone Wars, he entered military service as a General in the Grand Army of the Republic. He was a gifted but stubborn and relentless strategist and tactician who sought victory at all costs. This resulted in him having many notable victories to his credit but with the highest numbers of Clone Trooper casualties of any Jedi officer. During the Umbaran campaign, Krell would take over command of the 501st Legion after Anakin Skywalker was recalled to Coruscant. His reckless tactics which resulted in high numbers of casualties and ordering of the execution of two Clone Troopers who disobeyed his orders would strain his relationship with the men of the 501st. After it came to light that he was a traitor who was purposefully sabotaging the Republic campaign on Umbara, Captain Rex would order that Krell be relieved of duty and arrested for treason. After a long battle where Krell mercilessly slaughtered large numbers of Clone Troopers, he was captured and imprisoned. Krell would reveal that he had experienced visions of the fall of the Jedi Order and Galactic Republic as well as the rise of a New Order. These prompted him to, driven by self-preservation, fall to the Dark Side and wish to become Dooku's apprentice. Krell would be executed by the men of the 501st in order to prevent valuable intel he held from falling into enemy hands. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Pong Krell Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Besalisk, Jedi Master, General Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics via Force Augmentation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation via Tutaminis (can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Mind Manipulation (via Legends Jedi mind trick), Can sense emotions in others (via Force Sense), Precognition (battle precognition common to most Force Adepts as well as long term precognition via Force Vision), Master Lightsaber Duelist, Skilled Hand-to-Hand combatant Attack Potency: Large Town level (As a fully fledged Jedi Master and regarded as a rather powerful one, he should be vastly superior to the likes of Padawan Ahsoka and just below Jedi High Council members such as Obi-Wan Kenobi. Should not be weaker than the likes of Padawan Eldra Kaitis, who was able to provide Phantom Menace era Darth Maul with a challenge and actually earn his respect); can cut those with durability similar to that of General Grievous and the AT-AT walker with lightsabers Speed: Subsonic running speeds with Force Speed, Likely Massively Hypersonic+ combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Casually dodged and/or deflected blaster fire from the entire 501st Legion and 212th Attack Battalion. Specializes in Form IV of lightsaber combat and is in all likelihood comparable to the likes of Asajj Ventress and Luminara Unduli) Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force (Could casually lift fully grown men with one arm and toss them dozens of metres). Class M with telekinesis (Should be more powerful than Season 1 of Rebels Kanan Jarrus) Striking Strength: Large Town Class with Force amplification Durability: Wall level naturally (Scaling from other Force Adepts); Large Town level with Force amplification Stamina: High (Should be comparable to other Jedi Masters; fought against an entire battalion by himself for a decent amount of time and was seemingly not the least bit tired) Range: Extended melee range with lightsabers and dozens of metres with telekinesis; Solar System level with Force senses (Should be comparable to the likes of Asajj Ventress and Obi-Wan Kenobi who could sense when Anakin had left the Teth planetary system) Standard Equipment: His twin double-bladed lightsabers. Intelligence: Quite high. Was a highly successful military strategist & tactician with many victories to his name (albeit with very high numbers of Clone Trooper casualties). Is also skilled in utilizing Dun Moch, or psychological warfare in the form of taunts, jeers, and insults against his foes to unnerve them and expose their flaws, causing them to make mistakes. Weaknesses: Highly overconfident/arrogant. Instead of retreating from the 501st Legion, he stayed behind to fight them which indicates that he is unwilling to cut his losses and retreat when necessary. Furthermore, once he focuses on a single target, he can go into a frenzy and charge recklessly at them which makes him susceptible to falling for traps. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telekinesis:' Krell uses this through the Force to literally put his mind over matter. He is capable of blasting away enemies, shielding himself or disarming people, hurling debris at enemies to distract them, etc. He can unleash Force Pushes with a simple hand gesture while on the run and these pack enough power to blast away squads of soldiers. He can also quickly unleash Force Waves which can blast away dozens of soldiers without seemingly needing time to focus his energies. These indicate that he is not only a powerful telekinetic but also has outstanding control & skill with his power. *'Telepathy:' As a fully fledged Jedi Master, Krell is a capable telepath. He can manipulate the minds of others with the Force, allowing him to trick, deceive, maim or even kill targets outright and should have mastery over the elementary trick|Legends Jedi Mind Trick ability. He used telepathy to taunt large squads of Clone Troopers while stealthily hiding in the jungles of Umbara and confused them by making it seem as though his voice was echoing from all directions. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Krell can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. This being a power taught to all younglings, all Jedi are bound to be capable of using it to some extent. As a fully fledged Jedi Master, Krell should have a respectable degree of skill with it. *'Force Sense:' A basic but highly useful Force ability which allows the user to sense another being's emotions. An advanced form of this ability can allow Force Adepts to "see" their environment and others around them through the Force without relying on their normal physical senses. Through this ability, Krell was able to sense Captain Rex's fear and uncertainty. *'Force Vision:' A Force ability which grants the user the ability to witness past or future events in the form of psychic visions. They can be random and uncontrollable. A Force Adept could have a vision while asleep, in a meditative trance, or even when touching an object of some significance. Although once common, the ability had grown rare during the waning years of the Galactic Republic. Pong Krell had Force Visions where he witnessed the fall of the Jedi Order and Galactic Republic as well as the rise of a New Order. These are what prompted him to fall to the Dark Side and wish to become Dooku's apprentice. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Traitors Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Knights Category:Dual Wielders Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Jedi Category:Martial Artists Category:Absorption Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 7